THOSE TIMES! WHEN WE WERE SO HAPPY
by Alma del Lago
Summary: Important: starts at the end. A woman Archibald Haddock's past reappears in his life. Memories arise, a renewed passion. Life takes on meaning, the monsters of the past disappear and end ... well, because "life is a dream and dreams are dreams." M for later.


THOSE TIMES! ... WHEN WE WERE SO HAPPY

I

LIFE, ARCHI ...

- A thousand rays ...!

'There's nothing to understand Archi, it just is.

Archibald Haddock, forty-eight years old, retired, former alcoholic and deeply depressed, his elbows on his knees, as he sat in the plush armchair with ears of your room, and buried his face in his hands.

The Captain was not a very intelligent man, but could boast a perfect understanding basic aspects of life, and now that he did not drink had to admit that he saw everything much clearer. And yet this was a suicide incomprehensible.

- ... Josette, I swear I do not understand.

-Life, Archi ... life ...

Josette had to hold back tears. She really understood, yes she will see the point. They were just doomed to not be together, they were doomed to be unhappy for posterity. They were doomed to suffer.

- ... Life is not as we would like. That's it.

- LIFE!? - Captain bellowed undiscovered face A life-billion can split it and take it to hell rays billion demons!

Josette was silent. All was silent bedroom. Moulinsart seemed to be silent.

Haddock stood up slowly, his bearded face red with anger and helplessness.

Jossette approached. She was the only woman he had loved, probably the only woman he would ever want. He had given meaning to his misery, then causing Callera gone into a deep hole of pain, and now it appeared again, now that he had gotten out of the hole ... I could not fall back. Life could not be so cruel.

He is my husband ...

-Is a Zouave a thousand ...

-Yes, yes it is. But I can not do anything. And you can not do anything. I'm yours by law, I am yours as your home or your car, or your table, or the disgusting food I have to prepare day in and day out. You can do whatever you want with me: can apalearme can insult and can ...-Jossette hesitated a second, and decided to change the subject, do you know why? Because I'm your damn woman! You say that life is meaningless? You do not know what it is to suffer, Archibald Haddock! You think I did not suffer when you left? You think I did not suffer? You left me alone, alone with a mother who just wanted me to marry and leave her alone. Do not give me now with your "good intentions"! Cried uncontrollably Archi wanted to see something, say you left me, you left me! And I was a girl, a girl who was very scared but very little VOTE TO DECIDE WHEN TO DO WITH YOUR DAMN LIFE AND BITCH! You went, did it take months and months to return, not you wrote, you gave no signs of life ... and if we are SO is your fault! You did not have that bell've gone!

- And you wanted!? Archi shouted, raising the serious tone of his voice all that it allowed her damaged lungs WHAT me to stay home?

- YES!

Jossette hit him in the chest with his fists.

Archi both wrists and bound him approaching her everything he could growled:

It was not so easy. You had to earn a living, had to make money. What do we do? To live in "love"? ... Love is not eaten.

-But ... then ... war ... war, Archi.

-Yes ... we came the war.

Archibald Jossette dolls released. She was trembling, but shivering with fear. The future, like the war that had separated years ago, is coming. I was terrified.

-You could have died Jossette said between sobs.

It was not our war.

'But you could have died. I thought you were dead.

Captain Jossette looked into his eyes. They could have been so happy. They could have married, had children ... even have a child! Bloody hell ... he could not imagine himself chasing brats. But children with Josette, like their life together and their happiness was unattainable things.

'You know I would not be that way.

Murmured the old captain.

-You too Jossette replied with a sigh. But neither do nothing.

They were embraced in silence. The room was lit with a warm golden light. It was a summer afternoon seemed nice and wonderful laugh at his misfortune.

Of course it was not, it was just one afternoon as others already there and there will be other, which viewed from the balcony of this huge theater which is the world's misfortunes and joys of life.

-Life is not cruel, Archi. The problem is that we continue to expect change.

One could afford, and at least for now, the luxury of dreaming. You had to use it.

Author's Note:

Well, I hope you enjoy. Because if so I continue.

Actually, as you may have guessed, this is almost the end of the story. This story is basically the reunion of our beloved Captain Haddock and a very significant women in his life.

Well, I said I hope you enjoy and comment, that's why I killed myself writing. And if no comment I assume that does not matter and continue publishing step.


End file.
